Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-26916671-20160417080617
MISSIONE AIUTARE ELEFANTI P. S. Questa parte l'ho scritta col cell quindi farà schifo la distribuzione, ma spero vi piaccia lo stesso *INTANTO Luke:Eccoci arrivati Jolly Jumper... È qui dove hanno visto i Dalton. Jolly:Quel traghetto non è per niente comodo... Luke:Le Savane sono molto pericolose, ma con la mia fantastica mira e fortuna andrà tutto per il meglio! Jolly:Se lo dici tu Cowboy. ------------- *Qualche chilometro più in la... Tee:Bella la savana, non l'avevo mai vista prima Arirh:Logico, è la prima volta che vieni in una savana Tee:Emh, si. Ma... Dove è Aaron?! Aaron:*Urlando*ELEFANTIIIIII???? DOVE SIETE ELEFANTI?!??!! Anny:Se ne sono andati perché un angelo di nome Aaron sta urlando a caso Aaron:Shhh!! Devi fare piano, se no gli elefanti si spaventano... Anny:*Guarda stupita Aaron:*Intanto squilla il telefono con la suoneria di elefante che fa pigliare un infarto a tutti tranne a Aaron*Porca zeppola devo cambiare questa stupida suoneria!! Aaron:COSA È STUPIDO?!?!? Anny:Nien... *Aaron gli si butta a dosso facendogli il solletico* Aaron:VENDETTA!! Tee:Volete farla finita?! Anny dammi il cellulare! Anny:*Gli da il cell* Tee:*Risponde* Guinada:Siete arrivati? Bene, ora dovete andare a un campo a Nord per la notte, dovrete trovare una guida il giorno dopo si chiama Yari è un ragazzo, l'ho conosco... A presto, vado di fretta! *riattacca* Tee:Si, ma almeno fai parlare le persone Tembe:Dove sta il campo? Tee:A Nord *Indica La direzione nord* *Si incamminano nella direzione prestabilita * ------------------ *Intanto più a Nord... Luke:Si sta facendo tardi, a Sud c'è un campo. Ci accamperemo li Jolly:Perfetto Cowboy *Si dirige all campo *Dopo Qualche minuto si camminata sia Luke e i cinque si trovano nel campo, entrambi devono "affittare"una casetta di legno* Anny:Scusi, ci serve una casetta per cinque persone Signora:Oh, Salve! Ben venuti nel campo dell Africa S.S., io sono Alis, vi prego di aspettare per vedere qualche stanza libera... Luke:*Fra sé a se* Oh... Guarda chi si rivede... *Fissa in un angolo buio i 5 che stanno prendendo la casa* Anny:Perfetto, è la 56. Andiamo! *Vanno alla stanza, mentre camminano Aaron vede Luke nell angolo buio ma non dice non niente a nessuno e fa finta di non vederlo, intanto arrivano alla 56* Tembe:È GRANDISSIMA!! Arirh:Per forsa è per cinque persone... Aaron:LA STANZA DI SOPRA È MIAAA!!! *Sale velocemente le scale e arriva a una stanza con due letti separati*Anny, vuoi condividere la stanza con me? *Occhi da cucciolo* Anny:Si, va bene, basta che la finisci di fare quella faccia! Aaron:Faccio così tenerezza? Anny:Si *I cinque si sistemano, ma non sanno che alla 55 c'è Luke* *La mattina seguente* *Mentre tutti gli altri dormono Anny esce per bere il latte e caffè nel terrazzo, intanto arriva Aaron e si siede vicino a lei, e gli mette la mano sulla spalla destra* Aaron:Dormito bene? Anny:Si Aaron:Posso migliorarsi la giornata? Anny:Certo *Aaron Si sta avvicinando a Anny per baciarla ma davanti a loro a qualche metro di distanza c'è Luke* Luke:Bhè? Sono cose da fare queste? Anny:LUKE?! *Luke, si avvicina e si siede vicino ad Anny* Luke:Si, proprio io... Lascia perde quell coso, pensa a me io so come migliorati due giornate! Anny:NON TI AVVICINARE! Aaron:*Gli tira un cazzotto in faccia che gli fa sanguinare il naso a Luke* Stai lontano dalla mia ragazza capito?!?! Luke:Ah, così siete anche fidanzati... *Guardando Aaron*Non faticare, tanto lo sai che lei è mia... *Si alza* Anny:Si si come no... Luke:Si tesoro bello Anny :Che schifo, mi sta salendo il vomito Luke:Trattienilo, almeno Dino a che non ti bacerò! Anny:Ok, ora è sicuro. Andiamo Aaron, mi serve un gabinetto Subbito Luke:Dai c'e l'hai davanti! Anny:COSA HAI DETTO?!?!?! *Gli tira un calcio nelle zone basse e prende Aaron per mano e lo trascina dentro*Bene, ora tengo un porco come vicino!